


New Years Eve [Fanart]

by SwanQueenScotty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenScotty/pseuds/SwanQueenScotty
Summary: Both our ladies want that kiss...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	New Years Eve [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueHoneyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/gifts), [RonisGirlSQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonisGirlSQ/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/fqVr0Pq)


End file.
